


Scrap Baby x Lefty: Part 2

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scrap Baby is back in the storage room with the other salvage animatronics. She was happy that Lefty was allowed to perform. She was okay with that. After all, she was a performing animatronic known as Circus Baby. She didn't want to perform. Mainly because she lost control and accidentally killed Elizabeth. The other two broken down animatronics weren't so happy. They were suddenly upset because of this.
Relationships: Lefty x Scrap Baby
Kudos: 9





	Scrap Baby x Lefty: Part 2

It was a bright new day at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Everyone was enjoying the show. The salvaged animatronics were still in the storage room. Apparently Lefty was a rockstar animatronic and a salvaged animatronic. He was allowed to perform with the other rockstar animatronics. The other three wanted to perform for children. They all used to do that. Well, not Scraptrap. He was a child murderer and never performed for anyone. He said he had a change of heart, but the manager said he was too scary to be on stage. The other two were as well. So the three salvaged animatronics just sat there, bored because they weren't allowed to leave the room. When the day ended, Lefty went back inside the storage room. Scraptrap and Molten Freddy were mad at him because he was allowed to perform.

"You always to get to perform! You're supposed to be like us! It's not fair!" said Scraptrap angrily.

"It's not my fault I get to perform. It's the manager's fault. If you are mad about this, yell at him, not me." said Lefty. Molten Freddy hissed.

"We already told him that it wasn't fair! And guess what?! Apparently, we're too scary to perform! You're scary too! After all, you're missing an eye and walk creepily!" shouted Molten Freddy. Scrap Baby couldn't take this fighting anymore.

"Everyone, SHUT UP!!!" screamed Scrap Baby, her faceplates opened wide. The others looked at her and her faceplates slowly closed.

"You guys are being so mean over something this dumb! If this keeps up, then I'll cut your heads off!" shouted Scrap Baby. The others stopped their talking and looked down. Scrap Baby continued.

"Your fighting makes you look like a child! And we aren't children, we're adult animatronics! So grow up, will ya?" said Scrap Baby. Scraptrap and Molten Freddy just went over in a corner and left Scrap Baby and Lefty alone. Lefty looked at Scrap Baby.

"Thanks for defending me." said Lefty. Scrap Baby smiled.

"You're welcome. After all, we are boyfriend and girlfriend. So we should just help eachother." said Scrap Baby. Lefty smiled.

"When you threatened to cut off their heads, did you actually mean it?" asked Lefty. Scrap Baby shrugged.

"I don't know. It just slipped out of my mouth. But I do have a claw. So if I do decide to do that, then I will." said Scrap Baby. The two giggled. Then they kissed. They were happy together for sure. Then Scrap Baby spoke up.

"Do you wanna hear a song I made?" asked Scrap Baby. Lefty nodded. She sang the song "Join Us For A Bite". These are the lyrics:

_Can't wait to meet you_

_So join the animatronic family_

_We open real soon_

_Try your best to hold on to sanity_

_Come get to know me_

_And you won't wanna leave after tonight_

_Down here we're lonely_

_And we would love it if you'd join us for a bite_

_You've been through twenty long frightful nights_

_You've seen their faces, felt all their bites_

_You know our show is so far from over_

_And Freddy told us you're an organ donor_

_All eyes are on you_

_We can walk you through our dark fantasy_

_Learn what we've gone through_

_We can teach you to laugh at tragedy_

_You thought the nightmares_

_Ended back at Freddy's_

_We're all still right here_

_SO LET'S GET FRIENDLY!_

_We're feeling festive_

_Join the party, we'll try hard not to bite_

_Anger is restless_

_Don't hold it against us, we're alright_

_The fun is starting_

_A celebration that lasts eternally_

_I'm always watching_

_Because somebody purple murdered me_

_We'll be found down deep underground_

_What have I done to deserve this damnation?_

_Who knows if you're the one to blame, c_ _ause we don't even know your name_

 _But you're here now, a_ _nd we've got temptations_

_We're only playing_

_Just wanted to make a few new friends_

_You plan on staying?_

_When you're with us, the party never ends_

_You might look at me and think you're going crazy_

_I lost it long ago, you're not alone, baby!_

_Can't wait to meet you_

_So join the animatronic family_

_We open real soon_

_Try your best to hold on to sanity_

_Come get to know me_

_And you won't wanna leave after tonight_

_Down here we're lonely_

_And we would love it if you'd join us for a bite_

Lefty smiled and clapped. Scrap Baby bowed. This was a happy ending. At least for Scrap Baby and Lefty. The other two are still jerks though.


End file.
